


[Art] What if we're caught?

by fallow_dear



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallow_dear/pseuds/fallow_dear
Summary: Constantin sneaks off from a party with (Valerian) De Sardet in tow.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Happy Greedfall





	[Art] What if we're caught?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyoomboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoomboy/gifts).




End file.
